


He Wants My Heart, He Wants My Soul - Megstiel Big Bang 2017

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: Eighteen-year-old Meg loses her family in a car accident and decides what's dead shouldn't stay dead - she summons a demon in order to get her family back.Turns out Castiel isn't your average crossroads demon and requires more than a kiss to seal the deal.Once her family is resurrected tensions run high and ultimately Meg decides to move out. She focuses her attention on school and friends - some friends are more dangerous than others. By day she's a student making the best of a less than ideal situation. She doesn't plan on letting her ten years go to waste. By night she dreams about a certain wild-haired demon using her in various ways. Eventually, she drops out of Stanford. Her dreams don't stop though and she takes measures to keep the demon out of her head and heart.It's not working.





	He Wants My Heart, He Wants My Soul - Megstiel Big Bang 2017

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outoftheashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/gifts).



> I created this illustration for the Megstiel Big Bang story, [ He Wants My Heart, He Wants My Soul](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12334182), written by Outoftheashes. Check it out!!

  
  



End file.
